Chapter V (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"I used every argument I could to dissuade them from this madness, but my brothers pointed out that Devlin was in fact an evil bastard who wouldn't be missed by anyone. Juarez told us he was Irish born and made his fortune in Chicago. He's a thief, and a cutthroat, who takes what he wants, murdering settlers and prospectors for their lands and claims. But as evil as he is, it is not my brothers' place to punish him. That is the Lord's work. Avenge not yourselves, but rather give place unto wrath, for it is written: Vengeance is mine, sayeth the Lord." -William McCall, introduction to Episode V. Chapter V of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood takes place in Act II: She Looked Like An Angel. Ray and Thomas pursue Devlin, a wealthy Irish miner also in pursuit of the Lost Gold of Juarez under the orders of Juan Mendoza, intent on eliminating him. <Chapter IV> <Chapter VI> Story Ray and Thomas approached a cliff casually, after Devlin's miners caused two simultaneous explosions. The McCalls observed the scenery, and Ray then asked sarcastically if Thomas wanted to 'do it quietly', to which they both chuckled. Thomas leaned down peering over the cliff, Quickshooter in hand, but instead of firing his weapon he spit. The saliva landed on top of a gunslinger's hat. The brothers fought their way through the mines and canyon to Devlin, where they encountered his body guard, whom was killed in the subsequent duel. Out of hired guns, Devlin questioned who Ray and Thomas were working for, and guessed it was Juarez. He claimed he would pay more if they would kill Juarez and bring him Marisa. Devlin's offer did not faze Ray, who prepared to kill him. William ran up to them, telling Ray not to violate the word of God by murdering Devlin. Ray questioned where William's 'loving God' was at Shiloh, Gettysburg and Antietam. The preacher replied that if he killed Devlin, he would be just like him, and that he would burn in hell for all eternity. Ray said he had enough of his 'fire and brimstone', and that if what he said was true it was too late for him anyway. William argued it was not, that when the Savior was crucified there were two other men beside him, one he took to Heaven because he repented. Ray questioned seemingly in surprise, that the Lord forgave that man, a cold blooded murderer. William replied yes, Ray then shot and killed Devlin stating, "Well hell, that's good to know!" Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *William McCall *Devlin Weapons *Classic Gun - Thomas has a regular quality Classic Gun at the beginning of the Chapter. *Ranger - Ray carries two regular quality Rangers in his inventory. Secrets Achievements No achievements are exclusive to this chapter. Trivia *The game files indicate that the McCalls' pursuit of Devlin was originally intended to take place over two chapters. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters